


we stick together

by riversritual



Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [30]
Category: South Park
Genre: Crying, Mentions of Death, partly group chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Kyle is upset by Stan not even a week after his sister’s funeral, but at least he’s got the company she kept on his side
Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114889





	we stick together

Group Chat: sad shit for us sad ppl

Kyle: I can’t do it, I’m coming home early 

Stacy: what happened

Erica: do I need to hurt anybody

Kendra: want us to come over and just like

Kendra: I don’t know

Kendra: lie down outside and talk about how shitty things are

Kyle: I’ll be home soon, let’s meet up and do that

Stacy: ok but tell us everything

Erica: and then we’ll go hurt them

..........

“It’s been three days.”

Since the funeral.

They were outside now, the four of them.

Kyle. He was Kylie’s twin brother.

Stacy, Stan’s cousin. She was Kylie’s best friend.

Erica, Cartman’s twin sister. She was Kylie’s frenemy.

And Kendra, Kenny’s cousin. She was Kylie’s soulmate, the love of her life.

“It feels like longer,” Stacy said.

The four of them were lying out in Kyle’s backyard, looking up at the sky and talking about things.

Shitty things.

Things relating to death.

“The days have been dragging on,” Kendra commented. “I barely want to leave the house anymore, not that it matters.”

“Not much matters at this point, it’s you lot and my dog that keep me here these days,” Erica sighed. “That was the last gift she gave me.”

“You’d dropped hints about it for weeks, it was quite obvious,” Kyle replied, “but she surprised you anyway.”

Stacy wiped at her eyes. “Fuck, I haven’t cried in three days, what the hell?”

“You were a mess at the funeral,” Kendra remembered, “we all were. I can’t believe Stan would be that insensitive.”

Kyle sighed. “I didn’t know Kylie as long as you girls did, but I still miss her.”

“She was your sister, of course you do. Even if you only met her this year it would hurt, he’s just mad you’re not at his beck and call anymore,” Erica huffed.

“Everyone hates us because apparently we stole you away,” Stacy laughed bitterly, “not our fault you like us so much.”

“You three know how hard it’s been without Kylie here, you know how much it hurts. Everyone else just thinks I’m overreacting or something, Stan sure did,” Kyle shrugged.

“We nearly lost her, her adoptive parents practically had the funeral planned out like they wanted the worst to happen,” Kendra nearly growled as she fought back tears.

Erica thought of that too. “I didn’t think we’d actually have to see it happen....”

No one could hold back anymore, and a lot of tears were cried.

........

Stacy waited until her cousin was home.

“You’re the worst, I hope you know that. If you want your best friend back that badly maybe don’t throw the fact his sister is dead back in his face.”

She was pissed off, Stan knew that much, and he knew what the North Park Girls could be like when they got pissed off.

Stacy, she set fire.

“I didn’t mean it-“

“Yes you fucking did, Stan, yes you did. You hate me, and you didn’t like her. Kenny hated her, and Eric only liked her because she dug up information about who his and Erica’s parents are.

“But we loved her. She was a sister to Kyle and also me, she was Kendra’s soulmate and Erica’s best friend. And it hurts like hell that she’s gone, okay? It’s been three fucking days since her funeral and hardly a week since she...”

Even now, she can’t say it.

“Kyle is trying, okay? He went back to school today because he is trying very hard to go about like everything’s okay, but you have no idea how hard it’s been. So if he comes home early again because you or Eric or Kenny set him off, we’ll be waiting.”

It wasn’t a threat to be taken likely.

“Okay,” Stan said softly.

“Good.”


End file.
